Youngblood
Youngblood is the third studio album by Australian pop rock band 5 Seconds of Summer. The album was initially set to release on 22 June 2018 by Capitol Records, but it was later brought forward to 15 June. Background * Youngblood debuted at number one in Australia, becoming 5 Seconds of Summer's third number-one album their home country; it debuted atop the albums chart at the same week that the title track was number one for a fifth week on the singles chart. * The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 chart, debuting with 142,000 album-equivalent units, including 117,000 in pure album sales. This made them the first Australian act with three number-one albums in the US. It also led to 5 Seconds of Summer being the first band (not vocal group) to have their first three full-length studio albums debut atop the Billboard 200. * Youngblood debuted in the top three of eight other countries. Overall, it charted in more than 20 countries, reaching the top 10 in 20 countries. Promotion Ahead of the album's release, the band embarked on the worldwide promotional 5SOS III Tour, which took place at 26 intimate venues. The tour began on 20 March 2018 and ended on 6 June 2018. They performed their lead single "Want You Back" on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on 11 April 2018.Billboard.com - 5 Seconds of Summer Give Technicolor Performance of 'Want You Back' on 'Tonight Show': Watch They performed the single again on The Voice (U.S. season 14) on 8 May 2018.Billboard.com - Kelly Clarkson, Charlie Puth & 5 Seconds of Summer to Perform on 'The Voice' Top 10 Live Shows Apple Music released a documentary centered on the band, featuring interviews about the making of their new album. Apple Music also organized a one-night show at New York to showcase the short film where the band also performed for their fans.altpress.com - 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER GO “ON THE RECORD” WITH NEW ALBUM On 25 May 2018, the group performed for selected fans for a Spotify Fans First Event at Sydney, Australia. Spotify invited the band's top-streaming fans to watch the acoustic session.dailymail.co.uk - Don't Stop! 5 Seconds of Summer thrill fans with an acoustic performance at an intimate Spotify gig in Sydney Singles Want You Back - Single.jpg|"[[Want You Back|'Want You Back']]" (2018)|link=Want You Back Youngblood(acoustic).jpg|"[[Youngblood (song)|'Youngblood']]" (2018)|link=Youngblood (song) Valentine by 5 Seconds of Summer.jpg|"[[Valentine|'Valentine']]" (2018)|link=Valentine Lie to Me by 5 Seconds of Summer.jpg|"[[Lie To Me|'Lie To Me']]" (2018)|link=Lie To Me #[[Want You Back|'Want You Back']] (22 February, 2018) #[[Youngblood (song)|'Youngblood']] (12 April, 2018) #[[Valentine|'Valentine']] (26 August, 2018) #[[Lie To Me|'Lie To Me']] (21 December, 2018) Track Listing Tour The Meet You There Tour is a concert tour by Australian band 5 Seconds of Summer in support of their third studio album Youngblood. The tour began in Osaka, Japan on August 2, 2018, and is set to conclude in Madrid, Spain on November 19. Gallery 5_Seconds_of_Summer_-_Youngblood_-_Deluxe.jpg 5_Seconds_of_Summer_-_Youngblood_-_Vinyl.jpg 5 Seconds of Summer - Youngblood Backcover.jpg 5SOS_-_Youngblood_-_Luke.jpg 5SOS - Youngblood - Ashton.jpg 5SOS_-_Youngblood_-_Calum.jpg 5SOS_-_Youngblood_-_Michael.jpg Videos References Category:Albums Category:2018